warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Brombeerschweif
Willkommen :3 Herzlich willkommen im Wiki :) Ich hoffe du hast hier viel Spaß und fühlst dich wohl. Da wir uns ja aus dem Chat kennen, wollt ich fragen, ob wir chatfreunde sein wollen. GLG 16:34, 8. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Neues Jahr Hi, Von mir jetzt schon mal ein tolles und schönes neues Jahr :) Hier das Bild (Bin noch Anfänger^^) lg Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 13:29, 31. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Bild :'D Soo, das Bild, was du so gern sehen wolltest XD Es soll Brombeerpfote sein, und ich hatte ihn auch iwie dunkler gemalt.. Oo naja, ich hoffe, er gefällt dir auch so :) GLG habs geändert :D Federsee (Diskussion) 16:58, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi! hi!^^ lg Chat Also zum einen bin ich beruhigt da mein chat auch nicht mehr geht, und zum anderen beunruhigt, dass mein chat nicht mehr geht... Ja, mein Chat funktioniert auch nicht mehr, aber das passiert öfters mal... aber so lange :/ naja... 18:51, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vielleicht spinnt dein Laptop auch nur und du bildest dir nur ein, dass wir sagen, dass unser Chat geht und, dass das öfters vorkommt, damit du beruhigt bist. ^^ Da sage ich, dein Gewissen, etwas anderes. Aber ich bin... du?! ^^ Das erklärt mir auch so einiges ^^ Das hoffe ich auch... Ich weiß was ich, ehm du gerade machst^^ Zum einen mit dir selbst chatten... und zum anderen Eis essen Oh ja... das war aber auch wirklich lustig... achso du musst mir bzw. dir noch erklären wie du das rüberkam, hast du nämlich noch nicht erklärt ^^ Leute... Es geht wieder :D 19:25, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat geht wieder nicht Min chat geht wieder nicht :( bei dir auch so? 21:28, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) chat Hey Brombär geht bei dir der chat noch? nope ;( deiner?:D Hunger um deinen Hunger zu stillen Gruß Benutzer:Birkenstern111 14:48, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitung Hey, Ich fordere dich hiermit auf, es zu unterlassen eine Diskussionsseite mehrmals hintereinander zu bearbeiten um nur jeweils einen Buchstaben zu editieren. Solltest du diese Aktivität fortsetzen, sehe ich mich gezwungen dich zu sperren, da dies als Spam gilt. Deine Langeweile solltest du außerhalb des Wikis bekämpfen. - 17:01, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hier ein kleines Bild für dich :) Siggi =D Hey Bramble :D Jetzt hast du endlich deine 200 Bearbeitungen geschafft ♥ Und do wolltest ja so gerne eine Siggi :) Soll ich dir eine machen? :DD 15:02, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Awww *-* das ist so süß *-* Danke <33333333 Überraschung! --LeyThe never-ending story 18:14, 31. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Für dich Brombeer Für dich !!! <3<3<3<3 HDL Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:53, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC)SonnenstrahlSonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 12:53, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bild Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :D. hi :) du hast ja ein paar bilder reingestellt wo du selbst gemalt hast und geschrieben du kannst net so gut malen aber du kannst total gut malen :) LG Sammy554 gern :-) ich wünschte ich könnte so ggut malen wie du eine frage: kann ich dich zu meinen freunden hinzufügen? weil ich eigentlich noch keine hab LG sammy Bildchen So... ich hab dir jetzt auch noch mal ein Bildchen gemalt :D... Tabbys muss ich noch ein bisschen üben, aber naja... XD LG- deine 21:55, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hi Brombeer Hier ist das bild wo ich mal gemalt hab (ist nicht so gut geworten) :) LG sammy 554 Hey ich wollte mal fragen ob du auch haustiere hast ich hab ein hund und ne katze das ist meine katze :) GLG sammy danke :) der weiße ist mein hund cala hab vergessen das zu schreiben früher hatte ich auch 2 hamster sind beide gestorben und 2 meerschwinchen sind aber auch schon tot LG sammy Bild Ja du bist das Opfer :'D Hehehe :D 00:01, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin Sooo. hier ist dein Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin (Ich hoffe, dass es so richtig geschrieben ist xDDDD) 21:49, 16. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Bildadlüüü <3 Dadüü ein Bild für dich :'3<3333 no comment xD 16:47, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sry :( Ehm... Ja, ich hab gerade schwierige Fasen... Und ich hab grad wirklich schlechte Laune, aber nicht wegen euch... Ist was Privates und es tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Aufstand gemacht habe :/ Aber meine Eltern haben sowieso gesagt, dass ich weniger im Chat sein soll... Ist zwar schon so 14 Tage her, aber naja... Ich werd noch kommen, aber halt nicht mehr so oft :/ Es tut mir wirklich leid :( 17:13, 24. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Chat Funktioniert dein Chat auch nicht mehr? D: 18:57, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ach ja... wie ich so etwas hasse... 19:01, 26. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich wollte dir nochmal danken dass du mir in dem Wiki soo gut hilfst und mir soo... viele Tipps gegeben hast. Dankee Maissturm (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC)Maissturm<3 CornMaissturm (Diskussion) 19:26, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Geheimschrift Also ich schreib hier ein Text ;') Aber in wirklichkeit verbirgt sich hier viel mehr °.^ 22:43, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Jo, ich hab es gesehen :3 xD (Ags) 22:58, 2. Mär. 2013 (UTC) DANKE DANKE für das Bild ♥ ich vermisse dich :* Leider kein Bild :( 16:28, 6. Mär. 2013 (UTC) FOR YOU! Für dich Brombeer<33333 ist nicht so schön geworden, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir ?<3333333333333333333 Du kannst mir auch sagen wie deine katze aussehen soll, ich kann dann versuchen sie dann zu malen ;D Das sind deine Lieblingfarben ;) HDGGGGGGGGGGGGGGDL *hug* Danke das du mir hilfst :D Deine Sunny Sonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 19:25, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC)SonnenstrahlSonnenstrahl (Diskussion) 19:25, 8. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Upppsss^^ Hab dir noch gar kein Bild gemalt! oO Hier ist es^^ Hdl<333333333333333333333 Hey Brombeer^^ Mir ist grad langweilig und deswegen mal ich für jeden ein Bild - so, hier ist deins. Ich weiß, es ist nicht wirklich schön, aber, naja... vielleicht gefällt es dir ja trotzdem ;) :o Dieses: Ich mag dich nicht meer ._. . war doch nicht an dich gerichtet :o. Ley hat doch diesen Link zu nem Cleverbot geschickt und da kam das raus und ich hab das dann kopiert und eingefügt, weil diesem komischen meer, weil es ja eigentlich mehr heißt... ;( 16:51, 19. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hallo,habn bild für dich^^ Hallo Brombeerchen.^^Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt ich hoffe es gefällt dir... Aschenfell (Diskussion) 23:28, 29. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern! :3 Hey, B-li :3 Ich wünsche dir nochmal Frohe Ostern! Und ich hab ein Geschenk für dich^^ 10:23, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke Ich schätze es wert, dass du mich, wenn ich wieder im CHat bin, mehr beachten willst. Doch Auch wenn sich das am Anfangwahrscheinlich ändern wird, wird das leider wahrscheinlich nicht so lange halten. Das ist das gefühl habe... da haben viele einen kleinen Teil dazugegeben. Und bei den vielen Leuten im Chat kommt dann etwas riesiges raus. 13:20, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß, dass es niemand mit Absicht gemacht hat. Ihr habt das auch eher unbewusst gemacht. Ich wei, dass ihr das niemals mit Absicht gemacht hättet, aber trotzdem habt es ihr gemacht und ich fühl mich dabei einffach nicht mehr wohl. 13:29, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Danke, dass du meine Entscheidung akzeptierst. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel. Ich werde mich vom Chat fernhalten, aber nicht vom Wikia entfernen. Ich werde sehr oft hier nachgucken und auch in Skype bleib ich noch aktiv. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht werde ich eines Tages wieder in den Chat zurückkommen. 13:36, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ob ich es je schaffen werde zurück in den CHat zukommen ist fraglich. Man weiß ja nie, ob es sich danach verändern wird. Ich würde mich auch freuen mit euch wieder zu chatten, aber nach allem was passiert ist, werde ich so nicht richtig glücklich sein können. 13:45, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde mich auf jedenfall mal melden^^. Und keine Sorgen... Du wirst dein Gewissen nie 'verlieren :D 13:53, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern^^<3 Federsee (Diskussion) 16:03, 31. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Frohe Ostern Ich wollte dir mal nachträglich frohe Ostern wünschen :) LG Birke ;( Ich vermiss euch alle auch ;(... Eigentlich geh ich auch in keinen anderen Chat. War ich so auch nie, außer im englischen WaCa, aber die sind eh nur abwesend. 23:28, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Ich wollte mich noch mal bedankn und werde dich immer fragen, aber ich glaube das, das nicht sooft der Fall sein wird, warum erfährst du später! Noch mal vielen Dank, Brombeerschweif! Ein Frage jetzt doch: Wie ist dein Spitztname? Bitte melde dich! LG Möwenschweif (Diskussion) 16:57, 6. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi wir kennen uns ja aus dem Chat und ich wollte nur mal sagen das ih dich sehr nett finde! <<<3 ' hdl deine Roggenfell Chat geht iwie nich O.o Hey,mein Chat geht iwie nicht auf wenn ich auf "chat starten" klicke.Naja ich versuchs nochmal. Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 16:25, 11. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Hallo Bramble, ich finds echt toll, dass du noch was gemalt hast und danke dir recht herzlich dafür ^^ Und es ist echt nicht schlimm. Es sieht auch recht toll aus. Danke nochmals. LG 06:16, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke Daaanke :3 *hug* Du hättest es abr auch verdient ;) 17:08, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey Bramble, wollte nur sagen, dass du deine Signatur mal überprüfen solltest, da sie keine Datumsanzeige enthält. Was verwirrend sein kann, z.b. wenn du später das CA besuchen solltest. LG 17:31, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke ^^. Sieht gleich viel besser aus - LG 17:36, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) *___* dankeeee für das bild <33333333333333333 das is voll schön, endlich malt mir auch mal jemand was (hug) Hier ist ein Bildii für dich Hi habe dir glaube ich noch kein Bild gemacht oder? Wenn ja egal hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem LG Mais Thx :D Hii danke für das Bild es ist echt cool *----* Der Hintergrund ist dir gut gelungen :D LG Mais Danke *-* + Bild Wow *-* Dankii ♥ Das ist so schön o: Ich bin zwar nicht gut darin aber ich hab dir auch was gemacht ;3 ~ Dämmerbeere x3 *knusper* Hmmm... Für dich du leckerer Pommbär! xD GLG Frosty >:( Wieso klaust du mir den Spruch vom Siggi? Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich es hasse, wenn jemand mir etwas nachmacht!!! 20:39, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Doch.. Du warst vorhin nicht im CHat. Vielleicht lässt du dir von Sprechrohr, oder Mike oder Feder sagen, was vorhin los war. 17:38, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Weitdu wie man sich fühlt, wenn eine deiner besten Freundinnen zu dir sagt, dass sie mehr Edits haben will, als man selbst? Später hatsie das sogar selbst zugegeben. Ich hatte früher acuh schonmal so einen Verdacht, dass sie mehr haben will, aber dann dachte ich mir, Freunde machen das nicht, vorallem so jemand wie Sprechrohr macht das nicht. Doch, da habe ich mich ja anscheinend getäuscht. 17:59, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ist soetws wirklich freundschaftlich, wenn man besser sein will als sein Freund? Und ihr dann auch noch zu unterstellen, dass ich ja das auch wollen würde. Es ist mir scheiß egal ob sie jetzt mehr Edits hat als ich, aber so schonmal garnicht. 18:27, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Brommi <3 Bildchen Hallo Bramble, habe dir noch gar nicht für das tolle Bild gedankt. Ich freue mich sehr darüber <3. Wird bald in die Gallery eingefügt. LG 13:59, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) BÜHÜLD Hallo Brommi Ich hab dir son Kaiserschnurrbarttamarin gemalt :'D nich das beste aber iwas :D 15:03, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild hi brommi <333333 for you;)Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:55, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Da ich ja seit 8:00 Uhr ganz alleine im Chat bin... hab ich mich entschieden dir ein Bild zu malen^^ P.S. Das Shading sieht wegen den dunklen Flecken meist etwas komisch aus :/ 11:50 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kein problem^^ 16:39, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hier für dich <3 Hi Brommi ein Bild für dich <333333333333333333333Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 19:04, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Dankeee Dankeeeee!, das Bild ist episch *-* *hug* <333333333333333333333 16:38, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Thx Hay Brom eigendlich muss ich ja nix schreiben ich glaube du weißt wofür ich mich bedanken wollte XD. Lg deine [[User:Maissturm|''Co''r''n]]''Du bist nie allein '' Dankeee<3333333 Danke, für das Bild, es ist voll gut :) 17:50, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC Danke für das Bild <3 Es ist echt voll schön dankiiii :* ^^ Flecko X3 (Diskussion) 19:38, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) für dich mein kleiner süßer Hund Jumper als er noch ein welpe war. Jumper lg Euli Danke danke schatz XD 13:56, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sooo :D Hier Bärli dein... o.o 2 Bild! OMG! Sorry es kommen noch mehr! Versprochen! *hug* Ich will jetz nicht mehr stören Ich verabschide mich jetzt! gLG Chat D: Hey, ic komm i-wie nicht in den Chat, der lädt nicht D: Nur weiß, naja.. v.v Ich versuchs später nochmal, wollt nur mal hallo sagen :D 12:47, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Oh D; Als ich es probiert hab, waren noch so viele drin :/ Naja, aber ich kann wahrscheinlich trotzdem erst so um 17:30 kommen, muss noch was machen :( 13:02, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Chat Bärli bitte komm wieder mein Chat ging nicht! BITTE! Reee: Chat Bärli...ich glaube bei ''keinem ''geht der Chat! Was machen wir jetzt? :/ mein Chat geht auch nicht^^ 13:04, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bärli da kann ich nicht mehr..na dann bis i-wann am Freitag Huch Sprenkel wo kommst du denn jetzt her? xD Bildchen :3 Hey,hier ist das Bild: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir,und sry das kein Shading drauf ist...Aber ich kanns nicht. :s LG - Mondsaphir (Diskussion) 18:19, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ihre Pizza, Senorita Hier Bärli für dich^^ Guten Appetiet und Bon Appetit! your Thx Hay ths für deine hilfe und thx für deine ausfühliche erklärung LG deine 17:38, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild Tach, hier, nur so zum Ausgleich du hast den spitznamen, den ich für dich habe, noch nicht in der tabelle aufgelistet D: 23:13, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bild hi Bärli! hier ist ein bild für dich^^ Hdl Von Euli HDL <3 Bleib so du bist, denn so mag ich dich am meisten <3 Hay jooo Hay Bromi ich bins Mais und ich habe dir ein Bild geamcht, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :D ja es ist ein Kaiserschnurbartmarien :P GGGGVLG deine 17:55, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Schön das es dir gefällt :3 Lg deine 19:07, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Für Dich Brombeer :) ein bilf für dich ;) thumb|Das ist Andy sixx/biersack der sänger von black veil brides :)